mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Deedge
Description The Rare Deedge has blue fur, instead of the cyan fur of common Deedges. Its boomboxes are made of colored ice blocks, and its speakers are actual speakers. Its headphones are a lot more advanced than the common Deedge's, and may be embedded in the monster's head. A close examination shows that its fingernails are golden. Song Audio sample: The Rare Deedge's contribution to an island's song is heavily rhythmic, similar in sound to the electronic beats of a DJ. Using an anatomically built-in amplification system, it strikes a series of ice blocks to produce its beats. On Gold Island, the Rare Deedge's song consists of a melodic series of electronic tones. Breeding The Rare Deedge has the same breeding combinations as the common Deedge, using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Air, Plant, Water and Cold without repeating any element. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Rare Deedge: * + Dandidoo and Maw * + Quibble and Furcorn * + Pango and Oaktopus However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success for getting a Deedge instead of one of the parents as the outcome: * + Spunge and Mammott * + Thumpies and Toe Jammer * + Congle and Potbelly * + Bowgart and Tweedle On Shugabush Island, the Deedge must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from Cold Island (not Gold Island) once it reaches level 15. A Deedge bred with any monster (except Rare Deedge) will not create a Deedge or a Rare Deedge. The exception is that on Shugabush Island, breeding of a Shugabush and Deedge may create a Rare Deedge instead of the usual outcomes of a Deedge, Shugabush, or Shugavox. The Rare version of any breeding monster can be used instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Deedge.png|Deedge|link=Deedge|linktext=Deedge Dragon Tower.png|Dragon Tower|link=Dragon Tower|linktext=Dragon Tower Flappy Flag.png|Flappy Flag|link=Flappy Flag|linktext=Flappy Flag Stritch Skin.png|Stritch Skin|link=Stritch Skin|linktext=Stritch Skin Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Deedge *Dragon Tower *Flappy Flag *Stritch Skin See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Deedge" is probably a portmanteau of "DJ" and "Fridge". Notes * Like the Rare Entbrat, it was released after a Rares Reprise. Unlike the Rare Entbrat, the Rare Deedge had a teaser. This teaser was mentioned on this link. * It is the 2nd Rare quad. * The Rare Deedge makes Shugabush Island the first island to complete its collection of Rare Monsters, excepting the Single-Element Rares. * The Rare Quibble also has a rainbow-colored keyboard instead of a monochromatic one. * Its description says "It just goes to show, there's more than one way to skin a stritch!" One of Rare Deedge's likes is the Stritch Skin. * There is some Rare Research for the Rare Deedge. It states that "The Rare Deedge uses fruit juices and other plant extracts to dye the icy blocks of its special soundboard." Link. Category:Rare Monsters